This disclosure relates to a card reader device for use with a host device for reading a magnetic stripe card and more particularly to a portable card reader device which senses the magnetically recorded information stored on a magnetic stripe card and conveys this sensed information via an analog waveform to a host device for further processing.
Plastic cards having a magnetic stripe embedded on one side of the card are prevalent in every day commerce. These cards are used in various transactions such as to pay for purchases by using a credit card, a debit card, or a gasoline charge card. A charge card or a debit card may also be used to transact business with a bank through use of an automated teller machine (ATM). The magnetic stripe card is capable of storing data by modifying the magnetism of magnetic particles embedded in the stripe. The data stored on the magnetic stripe may be sensed or read by swiping the stripe past a read head. The analog waveform obtained by sensing the magnetic stripe must undergo a process known as decoding to obtain the digital information stored in the magnetic stripe of the card. Conventional magnetic stripe card readers are comprised of both relatively simple sensing components as well as the more costly and complex decoding and communication components.
It is typical in a magnetic stripe card to locate the magnetic stripe 0.223 inches from an edge of the card with the stripe being 0.375 inches wide. The magnetic stripe contains up to three tracks of digital data with each track being 0.110 inches wide. Tracks one and three are typically recorded at 210 bits per inch, while track two typically has a recording density of 75 bits per inch. Each track can either contain 7-bit alphanumeric characters, or 5-bit numeric characters. Track one standards were created by the airlines industry, the International Air Transport Association. Track one can contain information reserved for the bank that issued the card and magnetically encoded data like the primary account number, the user's name, a country code, an expiration date for the card, and 79 characters of discretionary data, all mixed in with separators and other specialized computer characters. The second track, the track most commonly used, is in a format defined by the American Bankers Association. The second track can contain the primary account number, the country code, the card's expiration date, 40 characters of discretionary data, and separator characters. The third track is in a format called THRIFT and was originally intended for use with ATMs. Unlike tracks one and two, which are read only tracks, the third track was intended for read and write applications. However, for the most part, the third track is hardly ever used. Further, the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), an international-standard setting body, has a set of standards for describing the physical dimensions and recording technique on identification cards which are known as ISO 7810 and 7811.
Magnetic stripe cards having these standard specifications can typically be read by point-of-sale devices at a merchant's location. When the card is swiped through an electronic card reader at the checkout counter at a merchant's store, the reader will usually use its built-in modem to dial the number of a company that handles credit authentication requests. Once the account is verified an approval signal will be sent back to the merchant to complete a transaction.
Although magnetic stripe cards are universally used by merchants there is no way for an individual to take advantage of the card to receive a payment from another individual (who is not a merchant) by swiping the card through a simple reader attached to his cell phone or another device which can connect to the Internet. For example, one individual may owe another person money for a debt, but one way to pay the debt is to provide cash or a check. It would be convenient to be able to use a credit card or a debit card to pay off the debt. In addition, it is advantageous for an individual to make payment to another individual or merchant by swiping his magnetic stripe card through a reader connected to a cell phone or other device. However, there is presently no way for an individual to send payment to an individual or merchant through the use of a magnetic stripe card by using a simple magnetic stripe card reader connected to a cell phone or other device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a simple card reader device that would allow an individual to receive or send payments through the use of a magnetic stripe card. It is also desirable to provide a simple portable card reader device that can be connected to a host device with the portable card reader device providing the decoding function for the sensed magnetic stripe information with the host device acting as a point-of-sale device. The host device can have an application programmed therein to receive decoded data from the portable card reader device or to decode data contained on a magnetic stripe to submit the card data to a company or a third party that handles credit authentication requests.